


The Nice List

by Marleycat



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Early in Canon, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: “So what’s next on the list?”Early David and Patrick are so into each other and exploring all that newness, but sometimes a vision needs a little adjustment for reality.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	The Nice List

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a bit since I have had time to write due to real life stuff I had to get through, but now I am back working remotely and winter is arriving where I am, so I will be inside alone for the foreseeable future. Reading so much great fic in this fandom has helped me especially through these last few stressful months and I am excited to get back into regular writing.

“So what’s next on the list?”

Patrick tilted his head from the pillow to look down at David, his cheek resting on Patrick’s chest. They were both naked, but Patrick had pulled the flat sheet up to cover them for now after their cursory clean up. Ray had been out at a mixer for the greater Elms real estate agents, but would be home soon.

After dinner, clearing up the table had turned into a game of stolen kisses and wandering hands. Soon thereafter, they were racing each other up the stairs and peeling their clothes off. They had tumbled onto the bed, breathing laughter into each other's skin as Patrick wordlessly directed them so they kneeled in the center of the mattress and jacked each other off. Too keyed up to orchestrate anything more elaborate, the press of foreheads into shoulder and nails gripping biceps let them know it was exactly what they both needed. By the end, they had collapsed into a sweaty, winded tangle of limbs as they came down from their shared orgasms.

“Uh, what list?”

David’s eyes teasingly chided him in that most David-like way. “Patrick Brewer, you know you have a list, probably colorcoded with macros and hinge tables or whatever, about what sex things you are interested in trying now.”

“Pivot. They are called pivot tables and I don’t have a _sex spreadsheet_.” Patrick huffed with a rankled breath.

“Hmmm.” David sounded unconvinced with a little bit of snark as he closed his eyes to listen to the steady tempo of Patrick’s heart calm down after his questioning.

\----

A few days later, David found himself straddling Patrick on Ray’s frankly hideous couch. He had gotten bored with Patrick’s action-adventure movie choice and instead decided to distract Patrick with his mouth. As their kisses became more heated, David took his new position grinding languidly onto Patrick's lap. Patrick’s hands had rucked up David’s sweater as his blunt fingernails raked down his back, sending bolts of pleasure up David’s spine.

“Can we...go...upstairs?” Patrick panted out in the brief moments he was able to separate their lips.

“Mmhmm,” David answered as he tried to gracefully unfold his long legs from the couch while not breaking the kiss. He took Patrick’s hands, helping him stand before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. They sunk further into each other before Patrick grabbed David’s wrist and pulled him up the stairs and into his room. Patrick hip checked the door closed and spun David against it, putting both his hands flat next to David’s ears as his tongue dove back into David’s mouth.

As Patrick regressed slightly, David let out a disappointed moan. With his face only inches away, Patrick whispered “I want to try something different.”

“Different how?”

“Something we’ve done and both like, but slightly...modified.” As Patrick explained, he unbuttoned his shirt before unfastening his belt.

“Is this from the list?” David pulled his sweatshirt off, placing it across the dresser to the side.

“David…” Patrick closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against David’s, gripping his waist.

David huffed out a little laugh while he guided Patrick’s shirt off his shoulders. “I mean, what is a list if not a simple series of words or ideas.”

Patrick’s hands moved towards the fly of David’s jeans, his eyes angled downward. He popped the button and ever so slowly pulled the zipper of the tight denim down as if to give himself an extra second to formulate his response.

David gently wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s wrists before he could answer. “You know I will do anything with you and that I am just kidding around, right?” They both lifted their heads at the same time, eyes meeting. David’s questioning, and Patrick’s reflecting a deep fondness with just a smidge of uncertainty.

“Yeah, I know. I just, hmm, get caught in my head sometimes.”

“Hello, welcome to the club. I am the president.” David let go of Patrick’s wrists to wiggle out of his own jeans.

“I _do_ have things, many things, I want to do with you, whatever order they come in. I just don’t want you to think I’m using you to plow through a bunch of them.” Patrick shucked his own pants and boxers before returning his fingers to David’s waist, nervously toying with the embossed band of his luxury underwear.

“First, you cannot just say _plow_ standing here naked and hard, looking at me like that,” Patrick chuckled and David watched as some of the tension released from his body. “Second, like I told you after our first kiss, this is like my first time, too. Everything is, seriously. So what’s your pleasure?”

“Can you go lie down on the bed and I’ll show you?”

David gave Patrick a quick peck and slid out between him and the door, removing his briefs before clamoring on the bed, tucking a pillow under his neck.

David sucked in a breath with a surprised “Oh!” as Patrick moved to straddle David backwards, carefully placing his legs on either side of David’s shoulders. David, hard with a pearl of pre-come glistening, had barely a moment before Patrick leaned down and sucked the ruby red head of his cock into his mouth.

Patrick looked upside down between them at David’s pleased face as he slowly backed his hips up, bringing his dick towards David.

David wrapped one arm for balance around Patrick’s left thigh while navigating Patrick’s dripping cock towards his own mouth.

“Can you...down a little?” David asked softly as he teased his fingers up to Patrick’s balls and back down to the tip.

Patrick let David drop from his mouth as he went into a plank position, tightening his core, except now the angle was thrown off for him to take David in. Patrick craned his neck, then his torso, feeling the sweat pool on his back as his frustration built.

“This...ugh. They make 69-ing look so easy.” Patrick leaned his forehead on David’s thigh, trying to recenter himself.

“ _They_ , huh? Who exactly have you been watching?” David joked, knowing that a little healthy amount of porn viewing had helped Patrick visualize things as their sexual relationship progressed and deepened over the last two months.

“I just…thought it would be really hot. We both love blowjobs.” Patrick moved to lift himself back up onto his hands and knees.

“Yes, one hundred percent, literally you give the best ones ever. But in my knowledge and limited experience with that, it takes a third party spotter, a protractor, and way more muscles than I have to figure out the angles. It’s no fun if we have to work that hard to even get our mouths on each other. I love your vision though, honey.” David sweetly ran his hands up and down the sensitive skin of Patrick’s thighs. “I have a suggestion for my own modification, though. Sit up and turn around, okay?”

Patrick sighed heavily in resignation and did as David asked while David adjusted himself slightly on the soft pillows.

“Just because we had to 86 the 69 doesn’t mean we can’t mix it up a little bit.” David gave a lascivious wink as he cupped his hands around Patrick's glorious ass and hauled his whole body forward. Patrick’s cock slid into David’s waiting mouth as Patrick’s thick thighs bracketed his head. Looking up, David saw Patrick’s jaw drop at the feelings this new position and view was doing for him.

“David…” Patrick moaned, running one hand through the front of David’s hair, gripping lightly. Patrick threw his head back towards the ceiling as he felt David’s spit soaked lips glide effortlessly, taking more and more of him in.

David didn’t miss a beat, taking one of his hands and placing it over the one Patrick was clutching harder in his hair. He used the other one to push Patrick’s hip forward and back until Patrick looked at him curiously. David let his jaw hang open as far as he could, his talented tongue guiding along the underside of Patrick’s cock until Patrick realized David was giving over control.

“You sure?” Patrick rocked minutely at this new step. Their numerous blowjobs up until this point had been driven more by the giver of the act.

David slowly blinked both of his shimmering eyes and moaned wantonly around the head of Patrick’s cock. That was all Patrick needed before he began to carefully fuck David’s perfect face.

David’s eyes rolled back and he moved his hand from Patrick’s hip down to his own cock as Patrick’s pulsed deeper and deeper.

“David, god...your fucking mouth.” Patrick’s erection had flagged slightly with their unsuccessful attempt earlier, but it had roared back, feeling the reverberations of David’s moans and his lush mouth surrounding him.

David concentrated on making everything as wet and sloppy as possible. Keeping his throat open was harder than he thought as he stripped his cock with his hand listening to his sweet Patrick take what he needed without shame. It was such a turn on to know how far Patrick had come since that chaste kiss on his birthday as well as having the security to give himself over to Patrick in this vulnerable position, something he rarely had with previous partners.

Feeling Patrick’s thighs start to clench, David knew they were both close. He started to pant with his own impending orgasm, the pitch changing as Patrick’s dick rammed in and out while a beautiful pink flush worked further down Patrick’s chest.

“Holy fuck. David. I’m going to come!”

With that, David angled his neck forward and sealed tightly around Patrick’s cock, giving it more of a direct path further down his throat. He closed his eyes, meeting Patrick’s thrusts now as his own climax hit him, shooting cum over his hand and on to Patrick’s back.

Patrick’s eyes bulged open at David’s pleasure and he curled downward, holding both hands reverently around the crown of David’s head. He released load after load into David, who swallowed every bit down as Patrick tried to form words around the scream escaping from his chest.

David pulled off and threw his head back against the pillows as he tried to catch his breath. Patrick was frozen above him, the aftershocks reverberating through his body as he released his fingers from David’s hair. Their eyes met, heaving breaths synced, and grins emerged.

Patrick slid his hands down, clenching David’s jaw and capturing his swollen mouth in a messy kiss, tasting himself. As their tongues twisted and lavished silent licks of praise, each took a second to be thankful for whatever else was to come in the future, list or no list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos. Stay safe and well. 
> 
> Please say hello on tumblr if you would like [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
